


seat of the lion

by kinpika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro, I am using that as a tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rule number 23978 of the Paladin Code: thou must not caboodle with fellow paladin in the lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Give me a minute. Or five."</i>
</p><p>Keith had totally planned it from the beginning, and Shiro didn't mind. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seat of the lion

**Author's Note:**

> for kim, who i said i would write this for forever ago

Shiro was sure there were at least several unwritten rules in the process of being broken when the mouth to his lion opened. Definitely sure, when he heaved an arm around Keith, lifting him up enough to get his legs around his waist. Letting out a laugh, Shiro slides his arm down, holding Keith up with a firm hand under his ass, he steps inside the lion. A small part of him, the slightly rebellious part from his Garrison days, made a snark about rules meant to be broken, especially when Keith kissed him senseless as the lights dimmed.

Maybe he should be thankful that his lion understood setting the mood so much (or was it him being in sync with the lion?). Only lowlights along the floor, leading him up to the head of the lion. At least the seat was pushed away from the console, not running any risks. Shiro did not want to think of what would happen if they set off his lion in the _castle_ with no explanation. 

“Stop thinking so much,” Keith murmurs, cheek pressed against Shiro’s.

“Can’t help it.” A small admission, and Shiro can feel his cheeks warm a little. Of all things, he muses, and slides his lips across Keith’s own, noses brushing. Repeats the action again, until Keith laughs too, holding Shiro’s face between his hands. Mumbles something, that he clearly picked up from one too many romance movie sessions with Hunk, before pressing their foreheads together.

Eyes so wide and bright, Shiro loses himself for a moment. And nearly loses footing, an errant cord that he gives a momentary sigh of _Pidge again?_ before he manages to catch himself. His arm whirs as the gears and motors clearly had not expected it as much as he had, holding onto the wall a little _too_ hard, nice prints left in the metal. At least it was just him inside, normally. Maybe he could convince Pidge that the interior need a renovation, to fix the panel.

Oops, Keith noticed he was distracted. “Right. Not thinking. Now.” Words just barely strung together, as Keith raises his brows. Hands slung lazily over his shoulders slide down Shiro’s chest, fingers just barely rubbing over his clothed nipples, and further south. Oh _oh_. Keith’s hand slips between them, and Shiro should give him credit on the sheer amount of upper body strength, but also lower body strength, Keith was exhibiting just so he could palm Shiro’s cock. But he can’t think straight, eyes crossing, grip on Keith tightening. 

“Good,” Keith sighs, almost happily.

“ _Good_.” So good. Keith was so good. Shiro didn’t mind at all if he let that confession slip from his lips, because it had such an immediate effect on Keith. Hands a little more insistent, making Shiro’s knees wobble, threatening to give out under them. His pants were oddly restricting, and Keith’s fingers pull at the band, skin against skin. 

“Chair,” he rasps out, before he completely gives in. 

“Chair,” Keith agrees, fingers stopping just short of completely pulling his cock from his pants. Shiro wasn’t sure if that was better than the alternative, and didn’t linger on it, didn’t want to linger on it. Sheer determination and willpower kept him from coming in his pants, something that Shiro was losing quite quickly. A losing battle that he was quite happy to lose, as he unceremoniously drops Keith into his seat.

Where Shiro insisted on wearing the training uniforms, citing multiple times that the material was comfier, Keith still insisted on his jeans. Shiro wasn’t quite sure what he enjoyed pulling off Keith more, but watching him pop the buttons and thumb the fly, knowing exactly what it did to Shiro, really was the decider. Slipping down the band of his pants until it sat just under his ass, freeing his cock, Shiro held himself, firm strokes. His belly was already so tight, just from Keith being _Keith_ , and that was going to be more embarrassing later than it was at that moment.

“Open your mouth.”

Keith does as he’s told, sliding down a little further in the chair, as Shiro lifted one knee to rest beside his thigh. With some manoeuvring, Shiro leans forward, tip of his cock just against Keith’s lips, smearing precome there. This close. This close to just coming all over Keith’s face, and Shiro was sure neither of them would really mind. And then Keith leans forward, hands shooting around Shiro to grip his ass, and pull him in. Just barely he manages to catch himself on his seat, not the first time he was thankful for a robotic arm that was clearly holding up better than the rest of him, keeping a firm grip from letting him completely sink into Keith. Took everything not to just shove himself further down Keith’s throat, repeat the other night. Ugh, the _other_ _night_. Shiro groans, struggling against Keith’s hands, to try to move himself harder, faster. 

If Keith couldn’t breathe, he didn’t make any fuss. Just wet, slick sounds, groans and the occasional slap of flesh. Shiro was trembling, as Keith’s nails dug into his ass once more, spreading his cheeks, smacking the skin before rubbing. Repeats the action over and over, until Shiro was sure his skin was a deep red. No time to think of where he learnt that, when a finger circles his hole. His body goes rigid, and Shiro squeezes his eyes shut as he comes, something that he swears was an apology tumbling from his mouth. 

Finally, Keith makes a noise that could possibly pass for discomfort, and Shiro rocks back, softened cock falling from Keith’s mouth. Pushing off the chair, resting his weight on his hands, Shiro was thankful he hadn’t put a dent in his seat. Gears whir as he finally manages to let go, and uses his left hand to cup Keith’s cheek. Swipes his thumb over Keith’s lips, and notes the sticky sheen to them, that has his stomach flipping once more. “You’re too good at this,” he murmurs, as Keith pulls his thumb in, teeth nibbling at the calloused skin. “Way too good.”

With a smile, Keith slides his hands up Shiro’s chest, pushing him back a little further. Shifting himself up to sit properly, Keith drums his fingers along the material of Shiro’s shirt, tracing hard lines, knowing where each and every scar was underneath. Pushing Keith’s hair out of his face, Shiro leans down to press his lips to the exposed forehead, appreciating the cool skin. Despite everything, Keith was always those few degrees cooler, and Shiro’s skin prickled wherever he touched.

“Keep going?” Keith asks, leaning his head forward to rest against Shiro’s chest. His hands were wandering again, and since Shiro had yet to pull his pants up, Keith’s hands ended up resting innocently on the curve of his ass.

“Give me a minute. Or five,” he laughs, and Keith smiles against him. 

“We’ve got time.”

Shiro hums, as he feels fingers spread him once more. “Have you got the…”

Keith motions to the pocket of his jeans, and Shiro shakes his head. Should’ve guessed, and despite the niggling thought that Keith may have had some inclination to head towards this way after their usual mid-afternoon spar, it was fairly amusing. And definitely had some effect on his currently limp dick, almost making it jump straight to attention. Too bad he was still catching his breath. 

“I want to try something.”

“‘Something’?” Shiro’s voice jumps, just a fraction, but it’s enough to betray him. Keith doesn’t act on it, instead turning his face upwards, chin digging into Shiro’s chest. But he smiles, gently, and Shiro knows he would let him do anything.

“Yes, _something_.”

Letting Keith lead him was simple, as he’s guided to stand. Awkwardly, as his pants are shimmied down further, and he can’t exactly take large steps. Keith stands, pressing firm against Shiro. With a grunt, Shiro shifted enough until he felt the hard curve of Keith’s cock, pressed against his exposed thigh. “What something?”

“Put your hands on the console.”

Raising his brows, Shiro did as he was told, turning to face the console. Briefly, it lit up under his hands, and with a slide across the many screens, he dimmed it once more. That’s right, he tells himself, no setting off the lion. Not like this. Keith’s hands slip between his thighs, insistently spreading his legs, and Shiro drops his head, trying to see him. One of the few times he was rather annoyed by his bulk, or Keith’s lack thereof, when short of twisting entirely he couldn’t see. Clicking his tongue, he hears the pop of a cap, a grunt that did not sound erotic, before cool, slick fingers spread him once more. 

“Keith—”

 _Oh_. That was different. Something spread between Keith’s fingers, and Shiro doesn’t have time to question any further. He’s seizing at the prod against his hole; definitely _not_ fingers. It had him jut forward, insistently trying to get away, but Keith had a firm hold on his ass, and Shiro was sure he was still wearing his pants simply because it restricted movement.

“Too much thinking.”

One more warning, before what he can finally piece together as Keith’s _tongue_ is against him once more. Except, it didn’t quite feel like his tongue. Shiro had felt Keith’s tongue on several occasions, and this wasn’t that. Yet he was given no time to linger on what separated him from Keith’s probing tongue, when it dove in further, spreading him. Of all the ideas Keith had, Shiro would never have thought of this one, and his cock happily agrees, twitching half hard against him. 

Whatever amount of being weirded out by having Keith’s tongue _licking_ him was still there, it was gone when Keith pressed in deeper, harder. Working his fingers in and out beside his tongue like it was his cock, and Shiro can hear it so well, fairly sure he can feel Keith’s nose pressed far too close. Shiro wasn’t quite sure how to describe it, but he was fairly sure he was going to be leaving a lot of unexplainable collateral damage on the interior of his lion once Keith was finished with him. _If_ he was going to be finished with him. That was a thought that did more to Shiro than how Keith had him then.

“ _Keith_ ,” he moans, knees definitely giving out this time. Just enough warning for Keith to move back, catching him by the hips as he slips down, cock bobbing against his belly, leaving a smear on his shirt. On his knees, arms still reaching up over the console, Shiro can feel the world spin a bit more than usual, and Keith’s hands are over him all at once.

‘What happened?’ and ‘are you okay?’ were two sentences that bounced around Shiro’s mind, but he couldn’t find the words. Wasn’t quite sure if he could still feel the ghost of Keith’s tongue inside him, but he’s leaning back, head falling against Keith’s shoulder. Fingers slide to his forehead instantly, brushing hair back, and all Shiro can think is _wow_.

“Shiro, if we need to stop—”

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me already.”

Finally, Shiro gets a reaction out of Keith, a surefire eyes squeezed shut, knees pressed close sort of reaction. Makes him think of their first time together. Also makes him think of two days before in the showers. Keith may have the willpower to hold out longer, to focus all his attention on Shiro, but watching him try to control his breathing, pushing himself up to kick his pants off, said everything opposite. Laughing, Shiro spies the noticeable patch at the front of Keith’s briefs, but took the opportunity himself to finally rid himself of his own shoes and pants. 

“Where?” 

“Here, or.” Shiro points. “Chair. Wall. I just need you, _now_.”

“Stop talking like that.” Keith puts both hands over Shiro’s mouth. Shiro is fairly certain Keith has gone cross eyed. His cock is twitching, and he’s so close, so painfully close. A little feeling of guilt trickles through Shiro, and despite reaching for Keith only to be slapped away, he tries once more. Again, just because Keith finally lets out something that could be called a giggle, before he pulls Shiro to his feet.

“Shirt off,” Keith _orders_ , hands going to the hem and dragging it up.

Clicking his tongue, Shiro pulls at Keith’s own. “Demanding.” 

As he pulls Keith in, Shiro can’t help how his eyes slide shut at the feel of skin on skin. How Keith’s heart is beating a mile a minute against his chest, and even if he was so nice and cool, he was still burning up under his hands. Arms slung over Shiro’s shoulder, Keith nudges him down, meeting halfway for a slow and steady kiss. Tugging Keith’s lower lip, Shiro sighs happily as he releases it, only to try once more. This time, Keith snorts, stepping back and leading Shiro along, until he’s falling back against the seat. 

Standing before Keith, Shiro pumps himself firmly, unable to stop his smile. “You look good,” he says, casually, as Keith is rolling a condom on, sliding lube over with a certain amount of care. The stutter in his action was obvious, and Shiro just barely manages to stop himself from laughing. Instead, he takes the momentary distraction to be able to rest on his knees either side of Keith’s thighs. Tight squeeze, and he wonders if it were possible to widen the seat a fraction more in the future. Reaching between them, ready to guide Keith in, when fingers wrap around his wrist.

Shiro knew what Keith was going to ask. “Do you need more—”

“I’m fine—” He was not going to be fine if Keith stopped him now, with just how hot and heavy his own cock was hanging between them. There was nothing in him able to fathom how Keith was holding on so well.

“What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t.”

A shared look, before Shiro finally slides down. No, he wasn’t going to last long. Neither of them were. He hopes his face doesn’t give him away, at how he was a little tighter than usual, but he’s slow and steady. Letting out a low, long breath, he slips the rest of the way down Keith’s cock, until he’s firmly seated. So full, and he’s shaking, every part of him quivering. Beads of sweat trail down the back of his neck, and he can _feel_ them, every nerve ending on fire. Keith was several shades of red in his face alone, fingers digging so hard into Shiro’s hips that he could feel the bruises already. That was fine, it was all _fine_. 

“I’m going to move.”

Pushing himself up, Shiro lets his prosthetic hold onto the top of the seat once more, using the grip as leverage. Just the tip of Keith’s cock sits within, and he’s moving down, keeping a controlled pace, trying to not to come all over himself. Up and down, carefully, not sure if it’s him whimpering or Keith at the loss of contact, only to groan when he’s seated once more. 

“Shiro?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Faster.”

A chuckle, that loses traction and turns into a moan, is Shiro’s only response. Keith is finally moving, snapping up to meet him, but it won’t be long. A few more seconds, not that he would admit it out loud. Doesn’t stop Shiro from slipping up and down, faster, harder, cock slapping between his belly and Keith’s. Holding himself with his left hand, Shiro strokes, firm thumb against the head, just how he likes it. He almost manages to get out Keith’s name, but it’s just a garbled mess as he’s too wound up, still thinking about Keith’s mouth against him, about Keith’s cock inside him.

About Keith on his seat below him, eyes half lidded and pupils completely blown. A pink flush down his chest, and how his Adam’s apple is jumping as he swallows, tries to swallow, tries to breathe. Eyebrows drawn together that Shiro uses his right hand to smooth out, a grin on his lips as Keith was focusing far too much. “Come for me, Keith,” he murmurs as he leans down, kissing Keith far chaster than anything else they were doing. “Come inside me.”

Keith lets out a guttural groan, eyelids fluttering shut as he shoots up off the seat, buried up to the hilt within Shiro. Trembling, he’s trembling underneath Shiro, and even as he sits up, letting Keith’s softening cock fall, Shiro doesn’t stop touching himself. Keeps the image of Keith under him, in his seat, as he was, to himself, and pumps himself harder. Keith smiles, just a little, just enough, and reaches a hand to touch Shiro’s cock. Thumbs the tip as Shiro’s hand slides along the base, and it’s like a jolt of electricity hits him.

Blinking, slowly, at the come over his hand, Keith’s snort turns into a full blown laugh, and Shiro drops his head. Was it possible to get an electric shock in here? Shiro hadn’t even considered static, but it definitely hit his cock hard enough to have him come. He wouldn’t be living this one down anytime soon, and was definitely going to swear off sex in the lion, no matter how good Keith looked, spread out beneath him, so happy and languid. Slowly, Shiro manages to get to his own feet, swaying a little, and was fairly sure his cock was numb, before he rolls the condom off Keith, minding the hiss. 

“Oh, that’s what you used.” Between two fingers, he picks up what looked to be once a condom, but now a flat sheet, abandoned mid haste to get completely undressed.

Keith still hadn’t quite caught his breath, slow on the response. “I wanted to trying it at least once.”

“Sticking your tongue up… there…?” Shiro couldn’t quite bring himself to say it entirely, especially as he held the latex between his fingers. 

“Did it feel good?”

“Yes.” Cheeks warm, as Shiro watches Keith push himself up, to rest elbows on knees, cupping his chin and smiling down at where Shiro had squatted. Leaning up a little, Shiro bumped their noses together, before he slides his lips over Keith’s. “Remember it for next time.”

Shiro was sure the sudden spark in Keith’s eye was something dangerous, but he didn’t mind. Not at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> fact: hunk and keith watch romcoms together so that hunk has an excuse to watch them calling it educational for keith because human ?? mating rituals baffle keith ?? is this how you are supposed to do it hunk ??? don't ask me dude (crying into tissues over another fictional breakup dammit susan why are you like this)
> 
> also fact: "christening" your lion is prohibited on castle property shh no one tell allura
> 
> another fact: i've only written pwp for sheith so far oops oh well
> 
> [bgm: SWEAT BABY SWEAT BABY SEX IS A TEXAS DROUGHT]
> 
> feel free to send me prompts for fics on tumblr (@[hotlineaisui](www.hotlineaisui.tumblr.com)) i would love some casual prompts (esp for sheith)


End file.
